Naruko's tale: Bonds
by breannagabreil
Summary: it the movie with Female Naruto
1. Chapter 1

i don't own Naruto

Ninja attack the hidden leaf village.

Sound the alarm said Tsunade.

Level 3 alert saidTsunade.

What the heck are using wind style or something? Asks Choji.

Its Chakra said Neji.

They're circulating Chakra into the wings creating air pressure with enough lift to make them fly said Neji.

Sky ninja? Said Shikamaru.

I've never heard of em said Shikamaru.

Who are they my Lady? Asks Shuzune.

During the second ninja war a group of ninja used a Jutsu that let them fly by manipulating Chakra said Tsunade.

They called themselves the land of sky said Tsunade.

They opposed the five great nations were destroyed by the leaf said Tsunade.

You mean this somehow related to those ninja said Shizune.

And they're target would be the leaf village said Tsunade.

By extension they may seek their revenge on the entire land of fire said Tsunade.

Wow what in the world is going on? Asks Naruko.

You there said an old man.

Give me a hand said the old man.

Don't worry, old man i gotcha said Naruko.

He needs a doctor quick said Naruko.

One of his lungs is poked said the old man.

He won't make it to the hospital the way he is now said the old man.

No way your a doctor said Naruko.

He explained what the man had and treated him.

Good, now you can take this man to the hospital said the old man.

Me take him? Said Naruko.

But i've to go after the guys who trashed the village said Naruko,

Don't waste your time said the old man.

You'd be like a stray cat trying to jump high enough to swat down a crow said the old man.

What? Said Naruko.

Yep and when that cat falls, he falls hard said the old man.

Right now just focus on saving lives even if it's only one said the old man.

There will be plenty of time for fighting trust me said the old man.

And try not to bend when you carry him Naruko said the old man.

Hey old man said Naruko.

That's weird how does know my name? Said Naruko.

Ninja leave.

Lady tsunade said Yamato.

You're safe said Yamato.

Yes but i wish i was the only they'd hurt said Tsunade.

They've over run the entire village but they didn't finish us off, which they must have an even greater objective in mind said Tsunade.

Shinobi from the land of sky said Kakashi.


	2. Chapter 2

i don't own Naruto.

* * *

Doctor, we found another said ninja.

Put her here said a female.

This is incredible said Sakura.

She's stable, she'll pull through said Hinata.

Another said Sakura.

Just like the patient, Naruko brought in, this girl has been treated perfectly said Sakura.

Who could do this? In the middle of a battlefield? Asks Sakura.

This old man I said Naruko.

That's master Shinnou said, boy.

This girl and him, they were all treated by Doctor Shinnou, said the boy.

Doctor Shinnou? Said Naruko.

That name sounds familiar said a man.

Hey, are you friends with the old man? Asks Naruko.

You said you saw him right? Said the boy.

Where? Where is the Doctor now? Asks the boy.

Whoa, chill out said Naruko.

It's my village they're in trouble and we need help said the boy.

Please hurry said the boy.

Easy said Naruko.

Who is this Kid? Asks Naruko.

You've been a great help Naruko said Shinnou.

When I found out that he's your apprentice old man I just couldn't leave him said Naruko.

Apprentice? Said Shinnou.

Yeah right I mean he's your said Naruko.

Amaru said Shinnou.

Yeah you're the great doctor Amaru talked about said Naruko.

That's kind of you to say Naruko, I don't think I deserve such noble title like Doctor said Shinnou.

Aw, don't be modest said Naruko.

Without you, there would have been a lot more wounded people who wouldn't have survived said Naruko.

That's what Sakura and the others are saying said Naruko.

Amaru's village is way on the outskirts of the Land of Fire, even so, last night it was attacked by a group of unknown Ninja many people were injured said Shinnou.

Amaru came here to seek my help said Shinnou.

No know who was behind the attack? Asks Naruko.

Hey, little boy you awake? Asks Naruko.

Then he punches her out the window.

Scene change.

Are you sure you're well enough to leave? Asks Naruko.

Doctor Shinnou has agreed to come to lend us a hand in my village said Amaru.

I can't waste him sleeping said Amaru.

I got it said Naruko.

Then it's a good thing we formed an emergency three-man medical squad said Sakura.

Huh said Naruko.

Sakura, Hinata said Naruko.

What? Wait a three-men squad? Said Naruko.

Yes, that's right said Hinata.

Including you Naruko three people said Hinata.

Huh? Said Naruko.

If you accompanied us I would be a great help said Shiinou.

But wait I never said mumbles Naruko.

Here said Sakura.

A protective charm from Mater Jiraiya said Sakura.

Good, then it's decided said Shinnou.

Naruko said Hinata.

Heh said Naruko.

Let do our best said Hinata.

_Why can't I be part of the counterattack force? Thought Naruko. _

Scene change

One of Orochimaru's hideouts.

Sasuke you've come said Orochimaru.

What do you want? Asks Sasuke.

Sasuke we received word that the leaf village was early this morning said Kabuto.

The land of Sky was behind it said Kabuto.

A group thought destroyed long ago said Kabuto.

The leaf village? After all this time you're interested in them? Asks Sasuke.

My dear boy, I don't really care what happens to leaf at this point said Orochimaru.

When I summoned you here that place was the furthest thing from my mind said Orochimaru.

Lord Orochimaru said Kabuto.

Sasuke there is a man I would like you to find and bring to me said Orochimaru.

A man? Said Sasuke.

A doctor said Kabuto.

This doctor is the one from whom I received the **forbidden regeneration Jutsu** said Orochimaru.

And after all these years I bet he's perfected a different style of the formula from mine said Orochimaru.

Oh it's him, is it? Asks Sasuke.

Bring him here said Orochimaru.

A lass the time has come for me to require the Jutsu again said Orochimaru.

Scene change

Location unknown

Amaru's village is upstream deep in this jungle said Shinnou.

There are some ancient ruins nearby said Shinnou.

Yeah, then why do we have to paddle up the river in these stupid boats? Asks Naruko.

It'd be faster if we jumped out and went on foot said Naruko.

Through jungle like this with Giant bugs, deadly snakes, and all kinds of bloodthirsty beasts said Sakura.

You want a bloodthirsty beast you should have a chat with the one in my head said Naruko.

And this river has man-eating catfish, alligators, poisonous fish as well said Shinnou.

Don't be scared said Amaru.

Both these boats carry skilled doctors that are way more useful than you Ninja said Amaru,

All I need to save you is this scalpel said Amaru.

Well, it's us Ninja who are protecting you doctors said Naruko.

And besides i've got a feeling if you're holding the scalpel you'd wind up killing all you're patients said Naruko.

What? Said Amaru.

I may not look it but i'm doctor Shinnou's number one apprentice said Amaru.

You in your cold ninja world couldn't possibly understand said Amaru.

There nothing more important than the master and student bond said Amaru.

Say what? Said Naruko.

You got no clue said Naruko.

You wanna talk about bonds? Asks Naruko.

Me and Iruka Sensei, Kakashi Sensei, and my pervy sage of a godfather. Those bonds are way more stronger than you could ever be with your sensei said Naruko.

Ow Sakura what'd you do that for? Asks Naruko.

Just be quiet for a moment said Sakura.

Hmm? Said Naruko.

I feel the same Chakra that attacked the leaf said Hinata.

Not good said Shinnou.

Get under the trees said Shinnou.

Darn, it said Naruko.

Naruko grabs Amaru and dives into the water.

The Ninja flies off.

He missed us said Naruko.

Amaru said Naruko.

Hey Amaru said Naruko.

Amaru goes after the scalpel but gets stuck in the vegetation after retrieving it.

Naruko rescues Amaru.

Naruko said Sakura.

Amaru said Shinnou.

Naruko fights off piranha and discovers Amaru is a girl.

Idiot said Amaru.

So your a girl too said Naruko.

Naruko said Amaru.

It's poison said Amaru.

Naruko stay with me said Amaru.

Naruko said Amaru.


End file.
